100 Questions
by lilly flower forever
Summary: A series of different Harry Potter characters answer 100 questions each. Read to find out more about them! 10 questions per chapter.
1. James Version Questions 1-10

100 Questions – Chapter one

**Ok, this is a randomly inspired idea that I just decided to do. I am actually in the writing mood. Also in my ideas flood state as well. That is when I get like ten million ideas all at once. Ok maybe that was over exaggerated a bit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own. Don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong!**

…**..**

_James' POV_

I picked up my quill and stared at the paper in front of me. It was a list of one hundred questions I had to answer. Taking a quick glance at everyone else filling a sheet like mine out, then I got started, writing my name at the top.

Question one - what is your full name?

Answer: James (I will not reveal my middle name) Potter

Question two - how old are you?

Answer: 13 while taking this quiz thing.

Question three - can you solve a rubix cube?

Answer: What is a rubix cube? No, seriously. I don't know.

Question four - are you a good dancer?

Answer: Me? Dance? Well not exactly but I suppose I could…

Question five - what is your favorite sport?

Answer: Quidditch. Obviously!

Question six - which would you choose? Jelly or ice cream?

Answer: well uh… Jelly I suppose.

Question seven - are you a bad loser?

Answer: no, of course not! Cough cough.

Question eight - pink or white marshmallows?

Answer: um… they both taste the same so what's the difference?

Question nine - are you ticklish?

Answer: nope! And glad of it too.

Question ten - would you ever let your parents pick out your partner for you?

Answer: No way! Because then I wouldn't be truly happy with the person unless I loved them before I knew my parents had picked her.

Finally! First ten questions complete! Now I get to take a break and I will come back for the next ten. Ugh…

…**..**

**Well I certainly hope you enjoyed and chapter two will be out soon!**

**Special mentions:**

**No special mentions!**


	2. Questions 11-20

100 Question – Chapter two

**Yay! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

…**..**

_James' POV_

I picked up my pen after the break hen got started on the next ten questions. Sigh… some of these I really don't want to answer. Oh well

Question eleven – Do you believe in love at first sight?

Answer: definitely!

Question twelve – do you get seasick?

Answer: yes kind of. Only sometimes though.

Question thirteen – who would you want to be with on a deserted island?

Answer: Lily Evans of course! But then… I would also want Sirius and Remus. Peter not so much.

Question fourteen – what is the most important piece of furniture in a house?

Answer: a chair. (Don't ask)

Question fifteen – did you have any pretend or imaginary friends when you were younger?

Answer: yes, I had Jo-Jo

Question sixteen – what unusual objects have you swallowed?

Answer: I swallowed a flower bulb once. Oh and a blob of glue. That was disgusting.

Question seventeen – what's the most expensive thing you have ever broken?

Answer: a thousand dollar vases. Man was I in trouble then!

Question eighteen – do you wear glasses?

Answer: yes

Question nineteen – have you ever been attacked by a creamy bakery product before?

Answer: yes. Lily threw a cream pie at me once! That was awesome…

Question twenty – have you ever appeared on YouTube?

Answer: YouTube. That sounds fancy but I don't even know what it is.

Good. Twenty questions down and like another eighty to go! Sigh…

…**..**

**Well, hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter! Oh and please feel free to drop in a review! Cookie anyone?**


	3. Questions 21-30

1OO Questions – Chapter three

**Chapter three is here! Yay! Ok I'm crazy but please just read. I try to pick the questions so that they are interesting.**

…**..**

_James' POV_

I sighed as I got back from the break. This stupid survey thing takes ages to finish!

Oh well… I hope this is actually for something useful…

Question twenty-one – what is your favorite colour?

Answer: um… green.

Question twenty-two – how many pairs of shoes do you own?

Answer: 5.

Question twenty-three – what would you do if you won the lottery?

Answer: Buy a mansion! Actually no I wouldn't… I don't know what I would do.

Question twenty-four – are you a good comedian?

Answer: yep!

Question twenty-five – how long can you balance on one foot?

Answer: for thirty minutes! I mean seconds.

Question twenty-six – have you ever tie died your own clothes?

Answer: why would I do that?

Question twenty-seven – are you scared of flying?

Answer: what sort of stupid question is that? Of course not!

Question twenty-eight – have you ever had a secret admirer?

Answer: unfortunately no… come on people!

Question twenty-nine – are you proud of yourself?

Answer: yes I am.

Question thirty – do you decorate the outside of your house for Christmas?

Answer: no, my parents do.

What! I slept through most of break? How could they do this to me? Now I need to quickly eat or I will starve to death!

…**..**

**Well how was it? Please feel free to tell me what you think! Also if you have a question you want asked or a character you want to answer some questions please tell me and I will gladly do them!**

Cookies to:

. SomeKindOfFan- thanks for being the first one to review! Here's a cookie: (::) And thank you!


	4. Questions 31-40

1OO Questions – Chapter four

**Writing this story is so relaxing as I barely have to think at all. That is probably why I am getting chapters out so fast. Well anyway, enjoy!**

…**..**

_James' POV_

Well after my (very short!) break I am ready to start the next ten questions! Lets see…

Question thirty-one – what do you like on your toast?

Answer: honey. Just honey.

Question thirty-two – how do you have your eggs?

Answer: scrambled I guess.

Question thirty-three – how long could you go without talking?

Answer: not very long.

Question thirty-four – have you ever been in a tug o war?

Answer: nope. I don't actually want to. It sounds boring.

Question thirty-five – are you left or right-handed?

Answer: right-handed mostly. I think…

Question thirty-six – have you ever accidently injured someone?

Answer: yeah! Loads of times actually!

Question thirty-seven – as a kid were you ever frightened by monsters under the bed or in the cupboard?

Answer: um… yes I was. Ahem.

Question thirty-eight – have you ever been surfing?

Answer: only once but I am pretty sure I was terrible at it.

Question thirty-nine – do you prefer straight or bendy straws?

Answer: bendy! Cause then you can bend them and turn them and it looks awesome!

Question forty – do you have any lucky items, objects or traditions?

Answer: ooh, ooh! I know! I have an invisibility cloak! I wouldn't call it lucky but still…

Well, almost halfway finished! Wow this is taking a long time! Now for another break. Actually… I have a prank in mind that I can go do with Sirius! I'm sure he will love it!

…**..**

**ok guys if any of you have any ideas please feel free to tell me! I would like to hear what everyone thinks as it encourages me to do more! Also as before if anyone has a question they want answered by a Harry Potter character feel free to tell me! Or any character you want to do these 100 questions too! **

**Bye for now!**


	5. Questions 41-50 HALFWAY!

100 Questions – Chapter five

**Chapter five now out! I hope you enjoy.**

…**..**

Argh! I really hope this will be over soon! I am getting tired of answering all these questions.

Question forty-one – which form of public transport do you prefer?

Answer: does apparition count?

Question forty-two – what would be your ideal partner?

Answer: Lily! Ahem…

Question forty-three – what's your favorite pizza topping?

Answer: cheese…

Question forty-four – can you tap dance?

Answer: no… but I can learn!

Question forty-five – what's your favorite accent?

Answer: Lily's accent!

Question forty-six – have you ever sleepwalked?

Answer: yeah I guess.

Question forty-seven – have you ever baked your own cake?

Answer: cough yes. Um I accidently burnt it but it is still a cake?

Question forty-eight – would you rather an O or an X

Answer: what kind of weird question is this? Well… X I guess.  
>Question forty-nine – what would you do if Peeves asked you to do something?<p>

Answer: it depends. If it was like a prank or something totally! But something boring, no way!

Question fifty – how do you feel about being halfway through this test?

Answer: awesome! Can't wait till I am over!

…**..**

**Guys, I am still open to suggestions! Also thanks to SomeKindOfFan for the suggestion about the Peeves one. (I may use your other suggestion later as well!**

**Also thank you to all of you for your support!**

**Cookies go to:**

. SomeKindOfFan**: as mentioned before, thank you! Here's a cookie! (::)**

. The Marauders21:** for being the second one to review. Here's a cookie! (::)**

. Narnian Dreams:** thanks for reviewing! Here's a cookie! (::)**

. QuillDream19725: **thanks for reviewing all my chapters so far! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**Cookies to everyone! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Review to get more! (you know you liked them!)**


	6. Questions 51-60

100 Questions – Chapter six

**This will be the last chapter I put out before my break! Don't worry it is only for a couple of weeks and I will still reply to PM's if you haven't already seen my profile? Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter and more will be out after my break!**

…**..**

I am halfway finished, I am halfway finished, and I am halfway finished! Yay! These questions are really weird. I wish we didn't have to do them but we do…

Question fifty-one – what is the place you like best?

Answer: home! No actually Hogwarts. Actually I don't know! Pretty much wherever Lily is I guess…

Question fifty-two – what is your favorite Muggle story?

Answer: you know… I don't really like reading but I guess you could say The Chronicles of Narnia? I don't know! Don't tell Lily but I saw her reading that once so I guess I like it…

Question fifty-three – what would you like to become after leaving Hogwarts?

Answer: an Auror! I don't even know why…

Question fifty-four – are you a good babysitter?

Answer: hah! No…

Question fifty-five – do you want children?

Answer: well duh…

Question fifty-six – have you ever been admitted to hospital?

Answer: yeah heaps!

Question fifty-seven – how many hats do you own?

Answer: um three. I think.

Question fifty-eight – have you ever been to LEGOLAND?

Answer: nope! Don't even know where it is and if it is actually a real place…

Question fifty-nine – do you prefer baths or showers?  
>Answer: showers I guess. I really don't care<p>

Question sixty – have you ever built a snowman?

Answer: well obviously!

…**..**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be back in a couple of weeks!**

**P.S reviewing makes my day! Hee hee…**

**See you next chapter guys!**


	7. Questions 61-70

100 Questions – Chapter seven

**So… I'm back! I have started a few new stories, some of which will come out in the next few days or something. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (insert disclaimer of your choice here)**

…**..**

Too bad… It's not finished…

Question sixty-one – when is your birthday?

Answer: 27th March 1960… I am surprised they didn't ask this question earlier…

Question sixty-two – what was your last dream about?

Answer: Um… Lily…

Question sixty-three – are you a good swimmer?

Answer: I guess…

Question sixty-four – how are you feeling right now?

Answer: really, really, really extremely bored!

Question sixty-five – what's the highest you have jumped into water from?

Answer: 500 meters! I mean… 500 centimeters.

Question sixty-six – when do you think you will die?

Answer: what the heck? What sort of question is that? I hope to live for a very long time thank you very much!

Question sixty-seven – what colour socks are you wearing?

Answer: um… how is this important?

Question sixty-eight – have you ever flown a kite?

Answer: yeah I have.

Question sixty-nine – have you ever been famous?

Answer: have I ever been famous? Of course I have! What do you think? Ahem…

Question seventy – do you prefer sunrises or sunsets?

Answer: sunsets I guess… I don't really know! They are both pretty much the same?

…**..**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

**And also, if you have any suggestions or you would like one of your favorite characters to do questions like these, feel free to tell me!**

**Oh and if you think I have repeated a question please tell me! I lose track of the ones I have or haven't done!**

Next up: Remus Lupin


End file.
